Ron Stoppable and His New Pets
by Jdragon
Summary: Dr. Bortel has created something new and during a mission to protect it an accident happens. With no cure it is up to Ron to deal with it. Question is, it that a good thing or not? Rated M for future chapters. RonMany... Will have minor angst,drama,humor
1. Chapter 1

(This is where I put that thing where I say I don't own anything in this story and I'm not making any money off this story and all that other stuff.)

Now Ron Stoppable wasn't a great man, heck if it wasn't for his Jewish faith no one would even call him a man. Ron wasn't pack with muscles like other guys his age, the only thing close to a sport he played was being a mascot for his high school, he was scared of many things that wouldn't normally scare others, often times he would get a large ego and take to something so small so far, and above all that he was saved by a teen age girl, Kim Possible many times.

But despise all of that, almost day after day he went in to danger with no thought of himself and facing any fears he has, he takes his 'Loser' statutes in high school as if it was a glorious thing, he treats everyone as an equal and doesn't see a difference in anyone, and he laughs off almost any problem with his goofy smile on his face. Yes Ron Stoppable wasn't a great man, but he was a nice guy and he was just getting tired of finishing last.

Now you may be wondering why Ron would be thinking about such things? Well when you run out of things to think about like Nacos, wrestling, video games, and you hear his best friend Kim talking to her other friend Monique about some cute boy in some class it will cause you to think about things like that when your on a mission like this were you just wait to see if anything happens. Ron had a feeling the only reason Kim was talking to Monique over her Kimmunicator was so she didn't have to think about where she was, which was the lab of Dr. Bortel and every time she was doing a mission for him, something always happen to her.

All Ron could understand about what they were protecting for Dr. Bortel was that it was worse then if you combine the compliance chip, moodulator, and that electronic amplifier thingy he had made, together and turn it in to some silvery liquid you would get an idea of what he had made. Bortel had used so many words Ron didn't understand, so all he had was the basic idea other wise Ron's head would be hurting a lot more. Bortel had gotten word that someone wanted this thing he made and didn't want to take a chance, which made Ron wonder why he didn't put it in a safe, a safe would of helped wouldn't it.

That was when they hear it, a voice Kim and Ron hadn't heard in a long time "FREAKY!" before an attempted drop kick went at Kim's head which she rolled out of the way of.

"Call you back Monique." Kim said as she put her Kimmunicator away. "Long time no see Adrena-Lynn. Where have you been?" Kim asked the former stunt woman as she stood back up, that hadn't heard about her in a while they thought she had given up on crime or trying to get back her career the right way, no such luck.

"I'm glad to see you again to Kim. I just didn't think you would be here getting in the way of getting my fans back." Adrena-Lynn said with a frown as she proceeded to throw a fist at Kim who dodge it and tried to sweep kicks her on to her back. Adrena-Lynn flip out of the way and then went and tackled Kim in to a shelf spilling a gold liquid Ron had remember Bortel talking about, but what it did he forgot.

Kim and Adrena-Lynn slip around in the liquid for a bit, which Ron got the feeling of watching a oil wrestling match between to girls which Ron didn't mind even though one of those girls was his best friend. Just as Kim got her balance on the liquid a black and green boot kick her across the room. A third player had join the fight and one consider more dangerous then the other two, Shego had come to get what Bortel had made.

Using the liquid Adrena-Lynn swirled around on her back and trip Shego, so Shego went face first in to the gold liquid causing her to slosh around in it which she let out a growl to and punched Adrena-Lynn in the gut for it. Kim slid back in to the fight as she got back up.

"This would be so funny if it wasn't a bad thing." Ron said to Rufus who had jump out of his pocket and was now running to help Kim. "Were coming KP!" Ron yelled, but he didn't get very far as Shego blasted him in to a wall of the lab. Ron crumpled to the floor for a sec, the wind knock out of him and completely dazed.

"Ron!" Kim yelled in worry as Rufus slid through the gold liquid and bit Shego in the ankle which she kicks Rufus off. Ron shakes his head as he slowly got back up as he saw Shego slam Adrena-Lynn in to the shelves holding the silver liquid they were suppose to be protecting. That couldn't be a good thing could it?

"KP be careful!" Ron said as he runs to get the Silver liquid that was now in Adrena-Lynn's hands. Kim went to punch Shego and then a kick at Adrena -Lynn. "All of you stop!" Ron yelled as he tried to get them all to stop fighting before something happen. They were so lost in the fight none of them were listening to Ron. _I wish they would just listen to me!_ Ron thought to himself as they wouldn't listen to him when he was trying to warn them.

Time almost seem to slow down as he got close and saw Shego fire another plasma blast at Adrena-Lynn and she brought up the bottle to block Shego's blast. The blast hit the bottle causing an explosion that spread the silver liquid all of the place and knocking all of them out. As Ron was knock out the silver liquid started to get absorb in to his skin, but this seemed to not be happening with anyone else in the lab.

"Master? Master are you okay?" Ron heard a worried voice ask him as he came to. Ron felt his head in someone's lap as he held his head for a sec. "Master please be okay?" Ron heard as he slowly opened his eyes and let them focus.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron yelled, there he looked up at Shego and his head was in her lap. Ron tried to crawl away from Shego in fear for his safety.

"Was that Master?" Ron heard another voice ask as his back came up against a pair of legs. Ron looked up to see Adrena-Lynn looking down at him with a smile and holding a wet cloth. "Master are you okay?"

"AHHHHH! KP! Help!" Ron yelled as he crawled away from Adrena-Lynn scared out of his mind. Ron got up and ran to hide behind a chair, he was scared and his brain wasn't even wondering why the two of them hadn't attacked him yet.

"Master? Your awake!" Ron heard as he saw Kim running through a door with Dr. Bortel. Kim ran and wraps Ron in a hug.

"Be careful he could be hurt." Shego said to Kim who was still holding a very scared and confused Ron.

"And who's fault is that? If you didn't go blasting every thing he wouldn't of been hurt would he?" Kim said back to Shego with a glare before she guided Ron to a near by chair. "Here Master sit down, you went through a lot."

Ron just had a blank look on his face, what the heck was going on, why aren't they fighting? "Excuse me… Ronald wasn't it? Could you please tell me what you were thinking before the explosion?" Dr Bortel asked Ron as he stood in front of Ron to check him over for any problems.

"I… I…" Ron stuttered, what was he thinking?

"You were yelling at us to stop fighting." Adrena-Lynn chimed in with a smile.

"I… I was… I was thinking 'I wish they would listen to me'" Ron said as he pointed at the three ladies.

"I see…" Dr. Bortel rubbed his chin as he thought of how to put this. "Um… Well Ronald… You see what happen… Uh… Congratulations you are now living most young men your age's dream."

"What?" Ron asked confused as Rufus came around and climb up Ron's pant leg. He started to look around to see what was going on confused why the three ladies weren't fighting and looked worried at Ron, that wasn't normal behavior for at least two of them.

"Um, well you see that gold liquid those girls got on them was what I created to protect a person if they were ever to get the S.C.O.W.N. Liquid on them, I have applied some to myself. You see you never got any of it on you, so the S.C.O.W.N. Liquid got in to you and based on the thought that you wanted these ladies to listen to you the S.C.O.W.N. did what it was to do and worked on the these ladies."

"Um… S.C.O.W.N.?"

"It means Slave Creation On a Whim Nano-chips. In other words these chips got in to your blood and hooked to your brain amplifying it in a certain ways and areas. When you wanted these ladies to listen to you the chips worked and turned them in to your slaves. They now serve you and are loyal to you and love you, they want to take care of you, to make you happy, to do every thing they can to please you and do what you tell them to do. You are all they can think about now and when you're happy they are happy, there is even a type of link between you to help them help you."

Ron gulped before he asked "Is there a cure?" Kim, Shego, and Adrena-Lynn looked scared at the thought of there being a cure. All three of them when they compared to their old ways, felt better, they had never felt like this before and it felt great.

"No…" Dr. Bortel said before Ron proceeded to pass out.

* * *

A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N.

* * *

Well, Hey there. This is my first Kim Possible Fanfic so I'm hoping you like it. Now then as you know this is the first chapter and just the set up for the rest of the story. 

Also if you could I need a little help for a few ideas I'm thinking of. What was the really hot robotic lady's name that Kim's dad hired after he found out that other guy stole her work? Was it I think started with a V didn't it? Also how many girls are on the cheer squad and what are their names? I know Kim, Bonnie, and Tara, but that is it.

Any way Please review, I love reviews, can't get enough of them, I'm addicted.


	2. Chapter 2

A military helicopter flew in a blur through the sky carrying something no one ever thought they would see. Kim Possible, Shego, and Adrena -Lynn were sitting in the back of the helicopter together and not trying to kill each other, even though they mite of wanted too, badly. Shego and Adrena -Lynn sat across from Kim who had Ron's head in her lap as he sleeps.

"I don't see why you two had to come along." Kim stated as she glared at the two ladies across from her.

"Where Master goes, we go Kimmy." Shego sneered back to Kim as she re cross her legs and looked at Ron laying his head on Kim's lap. It wasn't fair, why did Kim get to do that, Shego thought to her self, she had a way better body then Kim did, she had to be a better pillow then Kim.

"I wish you would just stop glaring at us, we haven't done anything." Adrena-Lynn ship in as she cross her arms and looked out the window for a sec before she looked at Ron.

Kim gave a snort before she said "You've done enough before now. Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell the pilot to land us at the nearest jail."

"Because both me and Shego know you wouldn't do that for one simple reason. You keep us from Master and we will do anything to get to him. Break out of jail, hurt people, and destroy property, which all can be avoided by us staying with Master. Just think about what you would do if you were kept from Master?" Adrena-Lynn said back to Kim as she stared at Ron.

Kim thought about, what would she do if someone tried to keep her from Ron, there would be hell to pay. She would break arms, noses and ribs, she would steal cars and money, she would break glass, walls, and other things, she mite even kill if she had too.

Ron let out a groan and starts to rub his head, it felt like monkeys had tap dance on it. Ron open his eyes to find his head in Kim's lap and she was smiling down as him. "Hey, KP…" Ron said as he slowly got up in to a sitting position. Ron rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them before he set his eyes on Shego and Adrena-Lynn. Ron blinks for a sec before he rubs his eyes again to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. "Ahhhhhhh!" Ron yelled as he tried to crawl away only to be stop by the corner of the helicopter.

"See Master is scared of you, how can you be any help to him when he is afraid of you?" Kim asked to two ladies as she pointed at Ron who was now cowering in the corner. Any way Ron didn't need them, they were both too old for him anyway and she knew Ron better then either of them did.

"Master we aren't going to hurt you." Adrena-Lynn said as she tried to go and try to comfort Ron.

"Not unless you're in to that sort of thing." Shego added with a playful smile that earned a glare from Kim.

"Master please don't be scared." Adrena-Lynn said as she took a few more steps towards Ron, who at least wasn't trying to get deeper in to the corner. Adrena-Lynn wasn't going to screw this up, before she wanted was her fans to love her, but now she just wants Ron to love her. It felt weird to go from want the world to love you to just one person, but it felt good to not worry about the rest of what the world thought of you. "We'll prove it…" Adrena-Lynn said as she saw the helicopter was landing.

Adrena-Lynn looked at Shego who gave a shrug that said 'if we must' and they jump out of the helicopter before if even fully landed. When it landed Kim smiled at Ron as she grabbed his hand. "Come on Master lets get you inside and taken care of you."

Ron just let Kim lead him in to his house, his head was hurting to much because of everything. Rufus jump out of Ron's pocket and ran up to Ron's room to get clean. Ron was wondering why he was being called Master and as he went through the door to his house what happen earlier came back to him. _Oh god what have I done? _Ron thought to himself, he was glad his parents were away, but he had a feeling Mr. Possible was about to send him in to a black hole if not worse.

"KP?" Ron asked with a frown as they made it though the door. Kim turned to look at Ron with a smile, but frowned when she felt how sad Ron felt. "I'm sorry, maybe Wade can figure this out or who knows who. I promise I won't do anything." Ron said as he looked down at his feet.

"NO!" Kim said as he grabbed both of Ron's hand causing him to look at her face. "Please Master, don't…" Kim said, she seems on verge of begging Ron. "Master I like this. I feel better then I ever have before. I don't know how to describe it, but I just feel great." Kim knew why, but it wouldn't make Ron feel any better, she was always in control and it felt great to give up the control to Ron.

Ron just looked at Kim, he didn't know what to do, normally he would go to Kim and ask her for her advice. For once Ron was in charge and he wasn't use to it. "KP, until we get this all figured out can you stop calling me Master?" Ron asked but when he saw Kim frown he added "In public?"

"Sure…" Kim beamed as she looked around for a sec to see if anyone was around before she added "Master…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is your plan exactly?" Shego asked as her and Adrena-Lynn drove down the road in a car they stole.

"Simple we got to gain the Master's trust, so he won't be scared of us. We do that by capturing an enemy of his. With you here Drakken should be are best bet." Adrena-Lynn explained as she drove the car along the high-way.

"Na…" Shego said as she waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "Drakken can't even remember Master's name. We should go after Monkey Fist, he is always going after Master for some reason or another."

"Shego can I ask you something? Besides wanting to make Master Happy, why are you doing this? I know well enough that you got to have a reason beyond that." Adrena-Lynn asked as she turned off one road to another.

"Do I need a reason?" Shego asked back as she looked out the window at everything that past by. Shag's reason was much simpler then Kim or Lynn; it was better then what she was doing before this and she was glad to be rid of the buffoon Drakken. This made her wonder. "Hey Lynn maybe we should kill two problems instead of one. You take Drakken, he shouldn't be a problem for you while I take down Monkey Fist's hairy ass."

"Well you better be ready to drop me off then and be ready to pick me back up." Adrena-Lynn stated as they pulled in to a privet air strip.

"Oh don't worry about it." Shego said as she pulled out a small remote and press a green button. Not far off a green and black jet plane uncloaked to show it's self. "I'll need you around to keep teen princes on her toes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled her hand out from under the shower faucet making sure the water was just right for Ron. Ron was getting out of his dirty mission cloths, but what Ron didn't know was Kim had gotten out of her mission cloths as well and was wearing a simple white cotton bra and panties, though she wish she had something more hotter then that. Maybe she should have left some cloths here like Ron does at her place. Kim then smiled as she thought about leaving a few more risky items for Ron to find.

Ron only took one step in to the bath room with his boxers on before his mouth hung open at what he saw. Kim struck a pose and twirled around a bit with a smile. "KP, what are you doing?" Ron asked getting the use of his mouth again though he was still in a bit of shock.

Kim brought out her best weapon, her puppy dog pout before she said "I thought I help you clean your self up and with out any my cloths here to wear I didn't want to get what I had wet." If Ron could only believe that, Kim would have no problem wearing some of his cloths though she would go strait home and no wear else. "Anyway you're only wearing you boxers."

"I was planning on taking them off." Ron said before he saw Kim grinning like a cat who found a fish in the cream and then she looked down at the tent forming in Ron's boxers. Ron brought his hands down in front of his boxers as his face became red before he said "KP then why don't you go pick up some cloths for yourself."

Kim nodded her head feeling how uncomfortable Ron was getting; she should have known not to go this far right away. "Okay, but if I get back in time can I wash your back?" Kim asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Sure…" Ron said just trying to get Kim out of the bathroom.

Kim smiled and bolted out of the bathroom with her mission cloths in hand and hop all the way out the door pulling her cloths back on. Kim looked around a sec before she touch the back of her glove and roller blades pop out on the under side of her shoes with rockets in the back. Kim blasted down the sidewalk to get to her house as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrena-Lynn parachuted down to the ground in front of Drakken's lair. She looked up, then around the want-a-be dark lair of Drakken's and she wasn't impressed. She started to free climb the wall in front of her and not wanting to bother looking for a door she would go to the nearest window which was above her.

Adrena-Lynn pulled her self up in to and through a window after a bit of a climb. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and let out a sigh, that was fun. She started to stalk around the halls trying to find her target, she should have asked for a map from Shego. After a while of keeping her back to the wall and making sure none of Drakken's goons saw her she found her target.

There hunch over some device he would never get to work right, Drakken was trying to get something to work. "SHEGO! Where's my hella micro nano screener scanner?" Drakken yelled, he didn't even notice Shego was gone still, which Adrena-Lynn thought that Ron would never do that.

"She's not ever going to be back Drakken." Adrena-Lynn said before she got a running stop and jump in the air ready to kick Drakken in the head. "Freaky!"

"Who is that!" Was all Drakken could ask before he was kick across the table. Adrena-Lynn flip over the table and planted her feet right in to Drakken's back as he try to get back. With his face still in the floor, his nose broken and bleeding, Adrena-Lynn kick Drakken in the face.

"That was for never remembering Master's name." Adrena-Lynn said before Drakken fell unconscious.

"Dr. Drakken here is your coco moo." One of Drakken's goons said as he walked in to the lab to see Adrena-Lynn starting to pick up Drakken. The goon hit a button, alarms and buzzers went off before the goon rushed Adrena-Lynn. Adrena-Lynn drop Drakken and did a spin kick to the side of the goon's head. More goons poured out of the doors, all going to attack Adrena-Lynn. Adrena-Lynn started to flip, punch, kick and rolled taking down the goons. Now with them scatter all over the lab Adrena-Lynn pick up Drakken again and tied him up before dragging him out of the place to wait for Shego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim used her jetpack to fly back to get back to Ron's house and landed in front of his house. Kim drop her jetpack and the bag she was carrying right when she went through the door before she ran up the stairs her hands all ready on the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it off, but as she open the bathroom she frowned. Ron was pulling his shirt on over his head, him being fully clothed.

"I thought you were going to wait?" Kim asked with a small pout.

"You said if you got back in time." Ron said back to Kim.

"You've never taken a shower that quick." Kim said back as she cross her arms with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry KP, but I had to get cleaned up."

"And I was looking forward to washing your back and maybe more." Kim said with a sly smile.

"I'm sorry KP, but this is getting too weird." Ron said as he started to back away from Kim. "I think I could handle Adrena-Lynn or even Shego, but KP…"

"Master your telling me you never thought about us, you know?" Kim asked as she took a step forward and shyly looked at him.

Ron's back was against the hallway wall. "Yes… I mean no… Uh… Yeah I've thought about it, but this is way different. This is way different, this is going from ground beef to the Naco."

"Master just think about it, like Dr. Bortel said, you get to live most guys dream. Is there anything I can do to get you use to this?"

"Get Wade to at least figure a way to get these chips out of my head, so I don't have the risk affecting someone else like this. Maybe at least with out me worrying about doing this to anyone else I can get use to you and the rest of them."

"You got it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One monkey after another went splat against the castle wall, while others try to put out their fur that was on fire. "I mean monkeys doing your work, how much more pathetic can you get Monkey Fist?" Shego asked with a snort as she dusted off her hands and headed strait for Monkey Fist.

"Why is Drakken attacking me?" Monkey Fist bellowed as he jump at Shego.

"Drakken's got nothing to do with this hairy fist." Shego said before she ignited her hands and flip Monkey Fist over her. Shego then did a kick flip to get back to her feet and started to blast at Monkey Fist, but he climb up the walls away from her. Shego followed him trying to blast him off the wall.

Monkey Fist grab on to the rafters and drop down on Shego ready to punch her in the face. Shego went in to a hand stand and kick Monkey Fist in the gut, but Monkey Fist adjust his drop in time grab Shego by the legs. Then with a flip Monkey Fist throws Shego across the room. "You can't beat me Shego, now tell me why you're attacking me?" Monkey Fist asked as he rushes at Shego.

"None of your business." Shego stated before she brought he flaming green hand right to Monkey Fist's groin. Monkey Fist let out a scream as he grab his crotch in pain and drop to his knees. Shego got up and spin around laying a kick to the side of Monkey Fist's head. As he spin around Shego blasted him in the chest burning his top of his Gi as he crash across the room. "Too easy..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like you asked Kim, I even asked your mom if it was possible and she said it could be done, but to get it done there would be lots of damage. She said she didn't know specifically what it was, but some of the areas were the sense, movement, she even said body function, the breathing, bladder and such like that would be damage as well if all were removed and with out knowing which would be safe to leave in the brain. Ron would live, but how well he would live we don't know." Wade explained over the small Kimmunicator to Ron and Kim.

Ron let out a sigh as he slumps his head in defeat, he was stuck with this. "Thanks Wade…" Kim said to Wade before she turned the Kimmunicator off and pockets it. "I'm sorry Master. I guess we were right and you'll just have to be careful what you think."

"But you know me KP…" Ron answered back to Kim.

"I'll help you Master…" Kim slung her arm around the back of Ron. "Ron… If I have to I'll even ask Shego and Adrena-Lynn to help out." Kim said with a smile as she rub Ron's back, trying to make him feel better. "You better get some sleep, its be a trying day. At least you got the week end to figure this out."

"KP?" Ron looked at Kim with a side glance. "Do you think we could sleep together like we did when we were younger? I think I'm going to need my best friend here with me."

"Yeah Ron, that would be great." Kim said with a smile. If that is how she can make Ron feel better by just being his friend like they have always been then that is what she will do. "Though I don't think my Disney Princess pajamas will fit me anymore." Kim added as a joke to help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That has got to be one of the longest chapters I've wrote in a while. For anyone who wonder, the 'ground beef to the Naco' comment Ron said was what I think he would of said instead of saying 'zero to sixty'. Jeez that was annoying, every time I wrote Drakken my stupid computer told me spelling error.

Anyway I got the next girl to join up thought of, but after that I don't really know who will be next. So I thought I would ask you all out there, who else would you like to see join up? Also I'll say it here, any of you got ideas for the story tell me, I like to hear other's ideas be it through e-mail or the reviews.

Also don't forget to review. If you don't use your right to review then Drakken has already won.

DragonMaster4381- Thanks I lot, I'm glad you like it. Now do you want me to use a different E-mail then the one on your Profile? As to why I didn't put Romance, is I just did that part quick, I didn't really think about it.

Wanderer3- Hey another 3 waves hi… hypnotic trance I will listen to the lil devil mini-me.

The Metal One and Ex-Toyotomi Retainer - Thank you

Natasel- I like to think of my self as Bold, well maybe just more creative. I will admit on a stack of bible books in a court of law English is not my best subject, my spelling and grammar suck, I never heard of internal dialog, and the "Show, Don't Tell" rule no one told me. The last one I don't even get, I mean your suppose to tell a story, not show it, right? I'll say it right here ideas are what I've always been good at, writing isn't, but writing is the only way I can get my ideas out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heh-hem…" Kim heard as she lay in Ron's bed, in Ron's room with a smile on her face. Kim slowly open her eyes to find Ron asleep, kind of facing her, his face buried in her pajama clad chest with her holding his head there and her leg hooked around the top of his legs. Kim and Ron did fall asleep like they use to when they were little, but how they got like this she didn't know or care. Kim's smile grew a little bit wider as she closed her eyes faking sleep as she cuddle a little closer to Ron.

"Heh-hem… HEH-HEM!" Kim heard again and do to Ron sleeping like a rock it was up to her to see what it was. Kim opens her eyes to look and frowned, there standing at the end of the bed was Shego and Adrena-Lynn, Shego her self hold a Buenos Nachos bag.

"Ron…" Kim said as she untangle her self from Ron in got in to a ready position, ready for when the two attack as she crouch in front of Ron, still on the bed.

"Huh…" Ron said groggily as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

Shego tossed the bag at Ron, but Kim grabbed it before it got too far. "Easy princes, its just food for Master." Shego said as she cross her arms, which push her chest together slightly more just in case Ron was awake.

"Yeah, right probably poisoned or something…" Kim said as she open the back to look at the food.

"Kim knock it off…" Ron said as he took the bag from Kim. Ron let out a sigh when he saw Kim's worried look. "Shego? Adrena-Lynn? You didn't poison this or drug it did you?"

"Well you mite want to avoid the Viagra in the breakfast Naco and the Spanish Fly put on the Mexican pizza." Shego said as a joke with a smile as she gave a shrug to answer the question.

"No we didn't Master…" Adrena-Lynn answered with the truth.

Ron let out a sigh, he trusted them do to what happen, but Kim still glared at the two. "Just in case I'm telling you two right now, never put any type of drug or chemical in my food that isn't already there." Ron told the two in which they nodded their heads in understanding.

"Master could we talk to you in privet?" Adrena-Lynn asked Ron as she looks at Kim.

"Yeah Kimmy, why don't you go have a talk with that tech dork of yours? Ask him about Monkey Butt and Drew?" Shego added to Kim, her arms never uncrossed from her chest.

Kim glared as she plop down on the bed crossing her arms and legs with a pout on her face to show she wasn't going anywhere, much like a little kid. "KP, Come on maybe it was their way of telling you Wade needs you for something. Go check with Wade…" Ron said to Kim, who looked at him for a sec to see if he really meant it and when she saw that he did, she got up and left the room with her Kimmunicator in her hand.

Once Kim left Ron looked at Adrena-Lynn and Shego waiting to see what they had to say. He started to eat the food as he waited for them to figure out how they are going to put what it is they wanted to say together. Rufus jumped from his little bed at the smell of food and jump in to the bag to eat at the food.

"You see Master…" Adrena-Lynn started to say, but was stop by Ron who told them the same thing he told Kim about calling him Master. "Well Ron, you see we figured there was one thing we had to do before we could you serve you the best. We need to make up for the wrongs we've done to you in the past."

Ron just looked confused at the two. "We want you to punish us for what we did to you in the past." Shego explained to Ron who now had drop his food in the bag and in to the waiting mouth of Rufus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim paced back and forth in the hallway as she looked at the kid in the little screen of her Kimmunicator. Wade was doing a search for where Drakken and Monkey Fist was, at lest that was what Kim could guess where the ones she was to look for after what Shego said. "Wade have you found them yet?"

"Yeah Kim, but I don't believe it…" Wade said before he brought up the police reports. Drakken was found hog tied in front of a police office, but that wasn't the worse one, Monkey Fist was found in a vets office tied bent over the examining table shaved and had the phrase 'I spank the monkey' sprayed in green paint on his back. Kim even saw the photos. "Who would do that Kim?" Wade asked not knowing everything that was going on.

"I have a good idea who did it."

"Who?" Wade asked, but Kim cut the link. Kim then stomp her foot, that was their plan capture Ron's enemy, that would make him trust them no problem. Now how was she going to keep them away from him? It wasn't good to have those two around Ron, especially Shego, she was the worse. That green bitch wasn't going to corrupt her Ron!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this strait, you want me to punish you?" Ron asked Adrena-Lynn and Shego who nodded their heads, as he tried to wrap his mind around this. How was he going to do that?

"Yeah you know, chain us to the wall, put us on a leash, and have us stay on all fours." Shego said with a smile trying to be kinky as she could. "We need a spanking we've been bad girls." Shego purred which made Ron's face go a few shades red as he thought of this.

Ron thought about this, he didn't really want to do it, but they asked him to, they wanted him too. Well he thought he wasn't really going to do anything extreme if that was the case. "Ron!" Ron heard Kim before he was about to say something, so he nodded his head okay to Shego and Adrena-Lynn.

"I'll be back…" Ron said as he got up out of bed and went in to the hall to see what Kim wanted. He pulled up his pajama pants and adjusted his shirt as he felt Rufus climb up his pajamas to be carried out with Ron. "What's up KP?" Ron asked with a smile as he walked up to Kim.

"Well Ron I was thinking we should head to the mall." Kim offered with a smile as she rested against the hallway wall. If she could stay around Ron then Shego and Adrena-Lynn couldn't do anything to Ron if she could help it.

"I'm sorry KP, but I told Lynn and Shego I would help them with something." Ron said with a sorry smile before he asked "How about after that?".

"No by then the early morning sale I wanted to take you to would be over by then."

"Well then while I take care of this thing with Lynn and Shego, go get your homework and then we can work on are homework together." Ron told Kim who looked at him.

"You want to do your homework?"

"Yeah and if I can get stuck on something you can just tell me what the answer is." Ron said which got Ron a glare from Kim. Ron put his arms up in defense "I'm joking, I swear…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit Ron got Kim to go get her homework and to grab her favorite movie to watch as they worked. Of course when he walked back in to his room, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Shego was hanging just less then a foot off the ground butt naked by her wrists from the ceiling with Adrena-Lynn checking the ropes that held Shego before she put a strip of duct tape over Shego's mouth.

"We thought Shego needed something more extreme then what ever you were going to give me." Adrena-Lynn explained to the slack jaw Ron. Between the blood that was traveling down to his pants and what was rising to his face you would wonder if he had any blood left for anything else in his body. Ron just nodded his head mutely to fake he understood seeing as his brain was having a problem functioning.

"Come on, just sit down here Ron." Adrena-Lynn said as she tug on Ron's arm over to his bed his eye never leaving Shego's body which she wink at him, though he wasn't looking any where near her eyes to see. "Now then Ron when I bend over your knee you just give my backside as many slaps as you see fit." Adrena-Lynn explained to Ron as she sat him down on his bed.

Ron's eyes regained focus when he felt Adrena-Lynn lean over to rest on his knees with her butt in the air. "Well here goes…" Ron said with a nervous gulp before he gave a light tap to Adrena-Lynn's butt, which she hardly felt and she told him this. Ron tried again a little harder this time. Adrena-Lynn let out a squeak the third time Ron tried. Ron spanked Adrena-Lynn many more times until his hand stung too much.

When Adrena-Lynn got off Ron's knees and as she rubs her back side Ron's said faking a father like voice "Now I hope you've learn your lesson young lady. That hurt me a lot more then it hurt you and I don't want to have to do that again." Adrena-Lynn smiled at Ron and kisses him on the cheek before she said her thank you.

Ron got up off the bed to walk around Shego's hanging body, enjoying the view a bit and to help out Shego wiggled a bit for added show. Ron scratch his head as he wonder what he was to do now, his hand was still stinging too much to spank Shego as well as he did to Adrena-Lynn and just as he thought of that he felt something push in to his hand. Ron looked at his hand to see the Adrena-Lynn push one of Ron's leather belts in to his hand. Ron looks at Adrena-Lynn who nods her head as she gives a whipping motion and then he looks at Shego who when saw the belt shuddered in anticipation.

"You want me to whip her?" Ron asked a bit scared of the idea; he didn't want hurt Shego that badly.

"Shego wants you to." Adrena-Lynn said before she explained to Ron. "Shego has done so many things to you, she just wants to make up for it. Just this once Ron she asks this Ron, if you never want to do it after this we understand. Just try to find something she did that made you mad."

Ron tried to think of a time Shego made him really mad. Most of the time he thought of Shego, he thought of all the times she fought Kim, most of the time Shego did something to Kim not himself. Then he remembered when he had absorb Drakken's evilness, how she encouraged his evil, but when he acted evil she gave him lip and acted as if she wasn't anything more then a side kick to him. Well if she wants evil…

Ron tried to think the way he did that time before he brought his arm back and brought the belt down with a crack on Shego's arm which she let out a noise Ron couldn't tell what it was. Ron steady himself and gulped again, Ron brought the belt down again and again on Shego's back side, this time Ron couldn't tell if Shego just groaned, moaned, or some other kind of oaned. Welts started to form on Shego's pale green body as Ron brought the belt down again and again on different parts of Shego's body, slowly a liquid drip down Shego's legs from starting from in between them.

When Ron was done and drop the belt on the floor, Adrena-Lynn untied Shego from the ceiling. Shego hit the floor, bounced off the floor and wrap her arms and even one of her legs around Ron. A wet spot thanks to Shego formed on his leg as she rip the duct tape off and locked one of the deepest kisses Ron have ever had.

Shego was about to say something when they all heard "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SLUT!" Kim yelled from the doorway before she rushed Shego. Shego had just enough time to untangle from Ron to be tackled to the floor. Shego tried to block the punches to her face from Kim until Ron pulled Kim off Shego. "LET ME AT HER!" Kim yelled in rage as Ron held her back as Adrena-Lynn help Shego up.

"Shego go take a shower…" Ron told Shego as she stood up on her own feet. Shego nodded her head as Ron kept Kim back before she told her "KP, go to the liven room to cool down…" Ron instructed to Kim, who huffed and did as she was told. When both Kim and Shego were gone Ron drops down on to his bed, his hard-on half what it was before. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two if this keeps up."

"Would it be fun to watch them fight in bikinis or less?" Adrena-Lynn asked Ron trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe wrestling in mud or nacho cheese or something, but fighting like that, someone would get badly hurt, if worse with those two fighting." Ron said before he let out a sigh and Adrena-Lynn started to rub his back in hope to make him feel better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Ron didn't specify how long Kim had to stay in the liven room to cool off, before she could go after that green hussy. Kim stalked down the hall making sure Ron didn't see her from his bed room. How could Shego do that to Ron?

Kim went in to the bathroom with the shower running and pulled back the shower curtain to find Shego fingering herself. "I knew it you green Freak!" Kim yelled at Shego when she saw this.

"Don't call me that!" Shego yelled before her hands lit up and she blasted at Kim. Kim jumps over the blast and turns it in to a kick at Shego. Shego grab a towel and wrap it around Kim's ankle, swinging her in to the wall above the toilet which she plopped down on. Shego jump on the bathroom carpet, water dripping from her body before Kim went to punch Shego in the face. Shego flip Kim over herself in to the hallway.

At the sound of a thud against a wall, Ron and Adrena-Lynn ran from Ron's room to find out what's up, what they found where Kim and Shego in a fist fight. "That's it! Stop it both of you!" Ron yelled to stop the two which they did. "KP, give me your Kimmunicator."

Ron took the Kimmunicator as Kim hand it to him. "Wade…" Ron said as he got Wade. "Listen up…" Ron said before he started to explained to Wade everything that happen sense what happen at Dr. Bortel's place.

"So what else do you need me to do Ron besides finding a safe way to get the chips out of your head?" Wade asks through the Kimmunicator as he began to work on his computer getting ready for what ever Ron needed.

"I need a plane ride to Japan and watch these three for me while I'm gone. Tell me when they finally get along." Ron told wade with a smile and thanks, Wade knowing where Ron wanted to go in Japan.

"Ron what's going on?" Kim asked worry written on her face as she felt anger from Ron.

"I'm leaving for Japan and I'm not coming back until I figure out how to control this and when you three get along." Ron said putting his foot down for once. He had enough of this and he was going to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand. If he understood it right they would want him back so badly they would really try to get along to get him back and with him not just telling them to get along it will be real. "You're not going to contact me or follow me. Wade will call me on my Kimmunicator when you three don't act like your getting along, but when you do."

"Are you telling us to get along?" Kim asked before she yelled "And get some clothes on Shego!" Shego just gave a shrug and pulled a towel around her body.

"No… I'm telling you three that you won't see me again until you do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouch… Sorry I didn't put this up sooner. I got in a car accident the other day and I've been really sore. No worries though, the only thing broken were the cars, I'm just bruised and scratched up. Also do to everything that happen I didn't bother to get it proofed read by someone other then me, but I did go over it a few time so I hope it's good.

Any way, don't forget to review. Every time you don't review another Naco doesn't get eaten.

Merridian- Yeah I know my grammar isn't all that great. As for your idea, I wasn't really thinking about having Bonnie in this, but I mite think about it.

Kitsune6- Thanks

Whatever Star- Yeah that is why I did this story I hadn't seen it done. I wasn't thinking of putting Bonnie in it to tend to Ron, but I mite re think that.

GargoyleSama- I like to hear the ideas, I mite be able to change them to fit. Yeah I know spelling isn't great, but I am trying.

To the other reviewers that reviewed- thank you…


	4. Chapter 4

"This is all your fault!" Kim yelled at Shego from across Ron's living room, who was sitting in a tank top and a pair of Ron's boxers which Kim didn't like the idea of.

"No, if you didn't go at me like the green eyed monster Ron would be here right now with me sitting in his lap." Shego answered back as she re-crossed her legs. Kim glared at Shego and what she said. "You are going to have to learn to share Ron Kimmy."

Adrena-Lynn let out a growl and slammed her fist on the table. Shego and Kim jumped at this and looked at Adrena-Lynn wondering what's up. "If you two don't start getting along Ron will never get back here and if that happens… I'll…" Adrena-Lynn said before she let out another growl at the two and stormed off, leaving Shego and Kim to watch her go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Ron asked before he collapsed to catch his breath in front of the Dojo. Rufus pop out of Ron's pocket and patted Ron on the back in a 'there-there' matter. "Next time I ride in your pocket." Ron said to Rufus before he lay down on the ground.

In a blur, three black clad ninja's were around Ron looking down at him. "Stoppable-San?" Asked a female voice before one of the ninja's removed her mask to revel Yori's face, which was missing its normal smile. "We didn't get word of you coming." Yori said as the other two ninja's helped Ron up and bowed to him before disappearing.

"Sorry, spur of the moment idea. I need Sensei's help with a problem." Ron said as he picked up his bag and Rufus ran back up in to Ron's pocket.

"What seems to be a problem Stoppable-San?" Yori asked as she walked with Ron in to the Dojo along side him. Instead of answering Yori, Ron fiddled with his fingers as he tries to come up with a good excuse to give Yori afraid of what she would think of him about having slaves even though it wasn't his choice. Ron started to stutter as he kept on trying to think up something, but then he saw Sensei.

Ron ran over to Sensei with a smile waving at him, but then he stop and bowed to Sensei who bowed back. "It is good to see you Stoppable-San. What brings you here?" Sensei asked as he started to walk with Ron. Ron looked around to make sure no one was around to listen to him, he then began to describe to Sensei what happen, what was going on, and what he came here for. "I see Stoppable-San… You have an interesting problem. I will go meditate on this and I would suggest you do the same. Your room has been saved for you, I will have some things sent there to help you." Sensei advised to Ron with a smile, which Ron just nodded his head and headed for his room with Rufus in his pocket.

Sensei took a few steps before he turned around to see Yori listening to what was said between the two men. "He could help me, couldn't he?" Yori asked Sensei, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Yes he could, but if he will is another thing young one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrena-Lynn sat there on Ron's bed looking through his journal, she was going to take this chance to better understand Ron and maybe figure out a way to get Ron back, one way or another. Adrena-Lynn found a page and read it over before she realized something and went to another page to re read it. Adrena-Lynn rushed out of Ron's room and down stairs in to the liven room.

"I found some thing you two have in common, that you should know." Adrena-Lynn said to the two glaring women.

"And what would that be?" Kim asked not believing there was anything she had in common with Shego.

"Ron…" Adrena-Lynn stated which caught the attention of the two women. Shego and Kim looked at Adrena-Lynn wondering what about Ron they could have in common. "Has a crush on both of you." Kim and Shego looked at each other and was about ask what Adrena-Lynn means, but she butted in. "I didn't say had, I said he does have a crush on you. He talked about in his journals about how he hated that someone as pretty as Shego had to work for Drakken and about how he wishes sometime Kim would talk about him like she talks about other guys."

Kim and Shego looks at each other again and then looked at Adrena-Lynn to see if she had anything else to say. "Yeah it would seem lately that he is getting down in the dumps. He even talks about how he wish someone told him sooner about Tara crushing on him, he would of tried harder to get her to agree to going on a date with him. By the way did you know he has a thing for blondes?" Adrena-Lynn asked off topic as she gave a flick of her own blond hair to get the point across that she had blond hair to the two women.

"Anyway back on topic, I think I figured out a way for you two to get along with each other, but it's still going to take some work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron didn't know why he was meditating, so he didn't for long, he decided a nice relaxing soak in the hot spring would help him feel better. He felt bad about leaving the girls like that back home, but he had to in hope of getting the help he needed and if it got the girls to get along then so be it.

Ron walked up to the hot spring and looked around before he unsheathed from his Gi top and bottom. Ron pulled down his boxers and jumped in to the air to do a cannon ball in to the hot spring. Ron's head reemerge from the water to shake the water from his hair. As Ron rested against the wall he waved away some of the steam in the air. Ron grabbed his soap-on-a-rope and started to wash up as he enjoys the hot water.

Ron washed the soap off of him and rested against the wall again before he looked up at the sky. At that moment water is heard splashing from the other side of the hot spring. Ron jerks his head to look and then turns around because what he saw was perk breasts, great hips and Yori's face attach to that naked form walking in to the water towards Ron.

"Ron-Kun?" Yori asked pretending to not understand Ron's behavior.

"Uh, hey Yori… Um… I was just getting out, the hot springs all yours." Ron said as he made a motion to get out of the hot spring.

"No Ron-Kun, I need to talk to you about something." Yori said finally the water covering her body.

"I don't know Yori, Sensei really wants me to be meditating right now." Ron said as he tried to look at Yori, which wasn't working very well.

"Please I just need to ask you something?" Yori said as she touches Ron's shoulder which made him jump away from her.

"Okay Yori… I guess so…" Ron said a bit nervous about all of this, he was hoping to avoid every female he could until he could take care of his problem, but it seemed Yori wasn't about to let that plan go through it would seem. Its not that he didn't want to be around Yori, its just he didn't want to take the risk and there was the fact she was naked in the hot spring with him.

"You see Ron-Kun, I heard you tell Master Sensei about why you are here." Yori began to said as Ron gulp and was going to explain to Yori, but she stop him. "I need your help…" Yori paused and looked away from Ron. "I'm going to be married away soon." Ron was starting to wonder what this had to do with him and how he was to help. "But if you turn me in to your slave my parents won't be willing to wed me to him."

Ron just looked at Yori confused; she wanted him to make her a slave just to not get married? "Yori I admit, not getting married for love is a bad thing, but you can't really want to give up your free will instead?"

"You don't understand… They want me to marry Fukushima… They don't care that he disgraced and dishonored the school; all they care about is how rich his family is and how rich he is going to be." Yori explained to Ron, who nodded his head he understood, but it still didn't see it bad enough to want what she wanted from him. Yori decided she was going to have to sweeten the pot for Ron "Also Ron-Kun, can any of your other girls claim that not only were they train to be a ninja, but also train to be a great wife? I was train to cook, clean, and to take care of my husband in any way he would need." At that last part Yori got a bit too close to Ron for his comfort and he bolted out of the hot spring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does this have to do with Ron having a crush on us?" Shego asked Adrena-Lynn as both of them and Kim looked at an old house.

"Nothing, I never said my idea had anything to do with the crush I was just telling you that so you would see you two have something in common." Adrena-Lynn explained to Shego and Kim before she walked in to the house. It was old, but still in good condition and with a little work it would look great as well. "Ron wants us to get along right? Well if we work together to make this house great that should show him that we can get along well enough."

"And why did I waste my money on a house? There has to be better thing to spend it on to show Ron we can get along?" Shego asked as she looked around the house, she had no problem spending her money on Ron, but for this place?

"Because you two need a place to live and we need a place where we can be with Ron and no one will ask questions?" Kim explained, understanding the need of the house before she blew some dust off a shelf. "We should divide up and start cleaning up."

"Who put you in charge? We should run damage control and see what needs to be fixed up." Shego said back to Kim with a flick of her long black hair. Kim and Shego started to argue on what they should do and should be doing right now other then arguing so they could get along and get Ron back.

"Kim go, and see about getting water, gas, and electricity running here. Shego while I check out what rooms we got to work with, you go and start making a list of basic stuff we will need here." Adrena-Lynn said to Kim and Shego before she added "And don't argue with me cause it will just waist time and the longer it will take for Ron to get here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ron looked from Yori to Sensei in shock. "You want me to do what?" Ron asked Sensei not understanding or not wanting to understand what Sensei wanted him to do.

"Simple Stoppable-San, you are to fight Yori. You mite be able to control what you think about while at rest, but in battle will you be able to control what you are thinking? If you do succeed then more power to you and if you fail then Yori gets what she wants and you get another girl to your pretty party." Sensei said as if it was no big deal, there was even a hint of humor in his voice. Sensei decided to help two pupils with one scroll if it worked, but he was afraid the Yori mite get too desperate to get what she wants from Ron.

Yori got in to a fighting stance, she was wearing a low cut Gi top with the bottom of the top a little longer then normal so it could act like a short skirt. The only other thing she was wearing was panties that Ron saw when the wind blew just right and her ninja shoes. Ron gulp when he first saw what Yori was wearing, but he trusted Sensei, so if this was to help then he was going to do it and got in to a fighting stance, he was so about to get his butt kicked and he knew it.

Sensei gave the signal to begin and Ron did the only thing he could think of in this situation, he ran for it leaving a cloud of dust behind him. "I always found that cute about him." Yori said before she gave chase after Ron.

"I know…" Sensei said when Yori was gone he stroked his goatee and pulled out Yori's diary to read it. Ron mean while turned a corner to run right in to Yori and turned around to run the opposite way away from Yori. This reminded Ron of the time he ran from Kim during the whole moodulator incident, he wished Kim was here or Shego or heck both of them would be nice right about now.

Ron ran in to his room and shut the door taking his deep breath, he needed a break. All of a sudden to small hands burst through the rice paper door to grab a hold of Ron and pull him through the door in to a flip over Yori's shoulder. As Ron's back hit the floor he thought to himself _Can't she just leave me alone?_

Ron shut his eyes afraid he just thought the wrong thing, but when Yori drop down on him to pin him he realized Yori was still fighting him. "I win Ron-Kun…" Yori said with a smile to him thinking she was about to get what she wanted and Ron realized his mistake the only time the chips worked was when he wanted the person to do something, so as long as he wanted something from someone it better be one of his slaves.

"Yes, you did win young one, but winning was not the object, but it would seem Stoppable-San has learn something about his power." Sensei said as he walked up to the two students and Ron nodded his head that Sensei was right. "You would be wise to be careful what you want from now on Stoppable-san."

Yori looked from Sensei to Ron before disappoint showed on her face, she wasn't going to marry Fukushima. She had always had a crush on Ron, so that was a bonus, but she was going to be Ron's salve one way or another and she knew Ron had a thing for her. Yori got off of Ron to re think her plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I'm telling you we should put in a hot tub along with the pool." Shego said as she pointed to a hot tub model from a magazine.

"And I'm telling you Ron would prefer a sauna then a hot tub. After missions Ron likes to relax and you get more relax in one of them." Kim argued back as she showed a sauna model in a magazine.

"But think about Ron's reaction to us in some skimpy bikinis or less." Shego pointed out to Kim who nodded her head. They were trying to get along by their only connection they were willing to admitting to having, Ron…

"Yes, but just imagine the look on his face with us just wearing towels and a smile." Kim said as she showed one of the pictures that hade a pretty women wearing a towel. Shego crossed her arms and thought about it, she wanted to be right, she wanted to get what she wanted and then an idea hit her.

"Why not have both? The sauna for inside for those days we don't want to go outside and the hot tub for those days we would like to be outside instead of being inside." Shego said with a smile, why not just play with Ron's head both ways instead of just one. A grin just spread across Kim's face at the idea.

Mean while Adrena-Lynn was doing the real work and getting the new house cleaned up while the other two did nothing, but talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night a random student ran to Ron's room and do the greatness of this did not bother with honor. The student burst in to Ron's room and started to awake him. Ron looked at the student who was trying to tell him what was going on, to bad he did speak English and Ron didn't speak Japanese. Ron could tell that the student was in fear of something happen, so Ron just shut the student up and got him to lead Ron to where he was needed.

"I want Ron-Kun here! Right! NOW!" Ron heard Yori yell before he turned the corner and saw Sensei with some students around a tall tree. Yori was perched high in the tree and Ron saw something shiny wrap around her neck.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Sensei as he looked up at Yori.

"Yori has threatened to kill her self if you didn't come here. She has a wire wrap around her neck attached to the tree and if she jumps she will either cut her head off, bleed to death, or hang her self. She has stop every attempt for us to stop her, she has proven me right at least about her being one of are best students." Sensei explained to Ron with fear for Yori's life in his voice.

Ron started to climb the tree as he yelled "Yori! I'm coming up!" Ron heard Yori yell something, but what it was she said he didn't know as he grab on to the next branch and the next branch after that. "Yori what are you doing?" Ron asked when he got far enough up afraid to look down.

"Ron-Kun only you can stop me. You have to tell me to stop and want me to listen to you either wise I won't listen to you. I will jump if you don't tell me not to jump, but I won't listen to you unless you want me too." Yori told Ron as she held a part of the wire to show it was attached to the tree, which cut her hand slightly to let a drop of blood trickle down it.

"Yori why are you doing this?" Ron asked Yori, this was just insane to him, and did she really hate Fukushima that much she would kill herself rather then marry him. Yori's plan was that she was counting on Ron's value for life and not wanting to see her dead, so he would have to make her listen to him to not kill herself and she would be his newest slave and couldn't be marry to Fukushima.

Yori just said again "Tell me not to do this…" Yori took a jump to a lower branch to prove to Ron she would jump.

Yori got ready to take the jump and Ron yelled out as he tried to stop her "Yori Don't!" He really didn't want her to and the chips in Ron's head did there job as a feeling washed over Yori's brain. As Ron tried to physically stop Yori, he slipped off the branch to fall to the ground.

With a slip of a knife Yori cut the wire and jump to catch Ron. "Are you okay Master?" Yori asked and Ron let out a sigh, here it goes again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as many of you guessed and wanted here's Yori. I wasn't shocked about that, So many people wanting her, which was why I planed for her first. I have plans to bring Tara in, but to have her follow right behind Yori I don't think would work right, at least in the way I thought it up. Then I thought about Bonnie being Next, but the best idea I came up with wouldn't work until after Tara. So right now my brain is hurting a bit, trying to come up with some things.

If you don't review I'll dye Kim's hair blue! waves a bottle of dye around I'll do it!

harryp1- Was your idea right?

DragonMaster4381- Glad to hear that man, tell me when you get them out so I can check them out. Also did you ever get the E-mail I sent you?

Wanderer3- What do you mean? How could anything else raise it to nc-17? Was the whipping scene that bad I can't' have any more fun cause of it?

And thank you to all the rest that reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he?" Kim asked as she walked back and forth on the privet runway waiting for Ron's airplane to get back. Finally Ron was coming back after a few days of being gone, though to them one day was too long to have Ron gone and they were going to make sure Ron knew how much they missed him.

"Easy Kimmy… We know he is on the way, that tech geek of yours told us he was coming." Shego said as she rechecked what she was wearing, making sure her bright green tank top and black jeans were tight enough to show off her body. While Kim walked back and forth Shego and Adrena-Lynn just stood there waiting.

"But I'm wondering what made Wade so nervous he wouldn't tell us?" Adrena-Lynn asked as she looked at the sky and though she was standing still you could see her foot tapping.

"You don't think Ron's hurt do you?" Kim asked in a bit of a panic.

"No if Ron was hurt wade would have told us that." Adrena-Lynn reasoned to Kim as she waved her hand to dismiss the idea.

"You don't think he got a girlfriend while he was there do you?" Kim asked now ready to kill said girl.

"When he's got me? I don't think so…" Shego answered back to Kim's question which got a glared from Kim and Adrena-Lynn "And you two as well…" Shego added quickly as she adverted from their gaze.

Soon a privet plane was heard as it lowered to the ground and the wheels skidded across the paved runway as it touches down and slowed down to a stop in front of the three ladies. Soon the propeller stop turning and the door open and a ladder lowered out of the plane. Ron steps down the ladder and as he turned around was enveloped in a hug by a teen superhero and cheerleader with red flippy hair. "Glad to see you two Kim." Ron said as he got out of Kim's hold only to have his face planted in to Shego's breast in what he thinks is a hug.

Yori gently step out of the plane wearing her school girl uniform that she had only worn out in public like this. Ron had gone over the same things with Yori that he had gone over with the other girls, so she was under the rule you do not call him master in public and they agree no ninja uniform unless needed, like Shego's body suit.

"What's she doing here?" Kim asked at the sight of Yori, her fear of Ron getting a girlfriend while he was away coming to the surface. Ron smiled a nervous smile for a sec before he let out a sigh and explained what happen in Japan. Kim's face went from shock to anger and she stomp over to Yori. Kim got right in to Yori's face before the sound of flesh slapping flesh was heard, Kim slap Yori's face. "How dare you! How dare you use Ron like that!" Kim screamed before she stomps off not being able to stand the sight of Yori, afraid she mite just try to kill Yori if she stood around.

Yori just stood there as she touch where she was slap and looked at the other two that were worse then Kim. "I would have just killed the son-of-a-bitch, but I guess your way works too." Shego said with a shrug as if it was no big thing, while Adrena-Lynn just stood there pondering all of this, she understood why Yori did this, but what would this Fukushima do when he found out.

"Well that was different." Ron said as he check on Yori for a sec, he mite of not like what she did, but Yori was still his friend.

"I am okay Ron-Kun…"

"I warned you something like that was going to happen." Ron said and Yori nod her head to.

"She did it so quick, I didn't even see it coming before I was hit." Yori explained to Ron as him and her started to walk back with Shego and Adrena-Lynn.

"Yeah she gets like that when she gets amp."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Barkin stood in the gym in front of the whole school body that gathered there. Another new student from the foreign school in Japan, at least this time they weren't sending another student over there, but if it had to be Stoppable again that wouldn't be so bad.

Ron sat there in the crowd with Kim acting like they were just friends, though Kim was sitting more close to him then was needed. "I can't believe Wade pulled this off." Kim said in a tick off voice as she cross her arms in anger.

"I'm sorry KP, but I got Wade to do this before I left the school." Ron said to Kim with a sorry smile.

Kim wasn't mad at Ron, he was just being Ron and that meant he helped out his friends, she didn't like Yori right now, how could Yori use Ron like that. Every nice thing Kim knew about Yori was out the window right now and she would have to do something big for Kim to forgive her.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!" Barkin yelled at the top of his lungs to shut the students up. "We got a new student today! She transfers to us from the school in which we got our student last year Hirotaka! Meet Yori!"

Yori open the door and proceeded to do more back flips then the whole cheer squad put together, even finishing with a seven hundred and twenty degree turn in midair and landed next to Mr. Barkin. Hirotaka had told her the best thing to do when entering the school was to make a big entrance, and seeing as she doesn't ride a motorcycle she had to do something else. Almost the whole crowed cheered for her. The cheer squad automatically didn't like Yori, which included Kim who already didn't like her, but mean while Yori started to have a male fan club.

"Ron-Kun!" Yori yelled and waved to Ron from where she stood. Ron blushed as he felt the crowd staring at him with mix of glares; he didn't think of this, he really wasn't use to this whole planning out stuff.

Barkin let out a sigh even though he thought this could be fun to watch. "As requested by Miss Yori here… Stoppable! Front and center!" Barkin said before he barked the last part. "You're going to be showing her around the school and make sure she knows where all her classes are." Kim looked shock, Yori had gotten some alone time with Ron, it wasn't fair after what she did to him.

Ron just rub his neck as he made his way through the crowd to make it to the gym floor, which happen pretty fast do to him being tripped. Every student laughed, but two, one being Kim Possible and the other being a Japanese export that was coming to his aid. Kim couldn't get there do to the crowd getting in her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm okay Yori…" Ron said to her for the umpteenth time as they walk down the hall. Yori worried about Ron being okay and he told her that he was okay; of course Rufus saw no love or worry from the girl.

Ron walked in to the cafeteria and took a table with Yori, and soon the cafeteria filled up with students. Yori pulled out a bag of Buenos Nachos food; she would of cook something for Ron, but with no time to work on it this would do. Just at this time Kim walked over with a tray of cafeteria double cheese pizza. Ron gulp as Kim sat down next to him with Yori on the other side of him.

Ron looked at the pizza and then the Naco Yori pulled out and back to the pizza. Ron then looked at Kim and then Yori and back and forth between them trying to figure out what he should eat. "Rufus?" Ron asked before the naked mole rat pop out of the pocket and on to the table. Rufus looked between the pizza and the Naco, and then look between Kim and Yori. If Rufus was a normal rat he probably would have fled like a rat in a sinking ship, but instead he jump back in to Ron's pocket. "Coward…" Ron muttered under his breath even though he wanted to do the same thing.

Ron knew if he pick one he would insult the other girl, it was if he felt he was in a tug of war with no rope to hang him self with. Ron looked at the food again; he could do this, some how. In a moment of either desperation or guineas he took both things of food and sandwich the Naco filling between two slices of pizza. Kim and Yori didn't know what to think of this.

Ron was about to take a bite of his new creation when smoke started to fill the cafeteria. "Every one get out! Fire!" Someone yelled in the crowed of students as everyone started to rush out of the cafeteria, but as Ron, Kim, and Yori started to head out a kick was planted in Ron's chest sending him in to a table.

"Long time no see outsider." Ron and them heard, Yori and Ron knew who the heck it was right off the bat. "Come on Yori we are going home now." Yori felt her wrist being grabbed.

"That is not my home; my place is with Ron-Kun now." Yori said as she tried to wrench her wrist out of the Fukushima's hold and right as Yori yank again two feet landed right in Fukushima's face. With his hold broken, Fukushima found himself on his back and Kim Possible looking down at him.

"What outsider, can't do your own fighting, you got to let a girl fight for you?" Fukushima asked trying to egg on Ron to fight him, a fight he knew he could win.

Ron just smiled and gestured to Kim as to say you explain it. "Ron and I have work out a system that wins." Kim said as she hoisted up Fukushima by his top and flips him over her shoulder, by he twisted in the air and landed safely. "You see, fighting is not his strength, though he can hold his own, distraction is what he does, I on the other hand fight and I do it well." Kim finishes as she cracks her knuckles and gave the sign to bring it on.

Fukushima got in to a fighting stance and rushed at Kim who started to trade blows with him. Mean while Yori went over to Ron who looked at her for a sec. "Well?" Ron asked Yori who looked confused at Ron. "This is your chance to show him you don't want to go with him." Ron explained before he added "I know if you and Kim work together, Fukushima won't be standing."

Just as Kim did a jumping back spin kick to Fukushima Yori came up behind and spin behind Fukushima to trip him causing him to do a three hundred and sixty flip in the air to land on his stomach. Fukushima rolled out of the way as Kim and Yori try to kick him again and again, then he grab Kim's ankle. Yori kick Fukushima in the ear causing him to let go of Kim who kick him in the forehead.

Just as Yori and Kim was about go another round with Fukushima a chair was placed over Fukushima with the cross bar going against his throat with Shego sitting in said chair. "Don't worry we got him, why don't you three get out of here." Adrena-Lynn said to Ron, Kim, and Yori as she looked down at Fukushima.

"Let's go…" Ron said to Kim and Yori as he let Shego and Adrena-Lynn finish up.

"Now you see we have a problem..." Shego said as she smiled down at Fukushima. "You attack Ron, we don't like that and unlike Kimmy, and we have no problem making sure that doesn't happen again." Fukushima tried to get out from under the chair, but Shego was holding it there. "Don't worry, you'll live through it." Shego added before she ignited her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Fukushima with those two?" Kim asked Ron as they walked out of the school.

"He's the reason Yori did what she did, so I think as long as they don't kill him which they won't its all good." Ron answered back to Kim.

"Am I really that much of a bother?" Yori asked as she stops and looked down at the ground so they couldn't see her face.

"No Yori it's not like that." Ron answers Yori as he turned to look at her. "It's just how you went about everything. First you try to seduce me and then you threaten to kill yourself if I didn't do what you want. I don't want this power and you made me use it, while I'm glad that you're alive and not the other option, but I took away your free will and change the way you think. I feel like a monster when I do this."

"Ron feels bad enough after what happen to me and the others and what do you do? He goes to your school for help and you force him to do what he wants to control and get rid of." Kim added and she was going to say more, but Ron stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ron-Kun, at the time all I was doing was thinking of my self. I should leave and go back to the school, but I don't want to leave you." Yori said afraid to look at Ron. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Ron looked at Yori and then at Kim, his mind working on what to do. He didn't want Yori to be sad. "Okay Yori, from this point forward you are going to teach Kim Monkey Kung-fu and you are going to learn it KP." Ron said as he pointed at Yori and Kim who both looked confused.

"Ron I know sixteen styles of Kung-fu." Kim said as she reminded Ron once again.

"Yeah KP, but one of those styles isn't monkey and Yori from this point forward for everything else you are Kim's… Uh, what's the word?" Ron snaps his fingers as he tried to thing of the word. "Apprentice or something like that, if anything good would come from this, you could learn to be a hero like Kim."

Ron's eyes snap open wide with an idea so great it just mite work. "That's it KP!" Yori and Kim looked at Ron confused. "Shego, Adrena-Lynn, and now Yori, I think I just found the extra cheese on the Naco!" Ron said with a smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Ron I'm not a heroe…" Shego said not fully liking this idea.

"Shego, I'm not asking you to be one or you too Lynn." Ron said before he brought Wade in to help him explain his idea which Wade had to explain parts to Ron even.

"You see with more then just Ron and Kim to respond to missions we would be able to improve are rate of success on missions and the more missions we can do by having more people to cover them and more to make each going faster. Just think about it…" Wade explains as he pop up on the TV screen in the house they had bought.

"You see Shego we want you to do one of the things you do best. We would have you do the things like stealing and fighting and other stuff like that. Saving people would be me and Kim's thing, maybe Yori…" Ron said with a smile on his face as he looked at the group of girls. He could have just told them they were going to do this, but he would rather have them agree to it. "And you both get a Kimmunicator of your own…"

"And I get one of those hair dryers as well." Shego told Wade as she pointed at him on the screen.

"If it gets you to agree Wade will make you twenty of them, heck even laser lip stick." Ron said with a smile.

"And I get to call in those favors?" Shego asked and Kim, Ron and Wade nodded their heads. "I'll only do it with one other deal." Shego stated as she stood up and looked at all of them. I get Ron for twenty-four hours alone."

"You get a kiss from me and your first mission I'll sidekick for you." Ron said back to Shego as to strike a deal.

"Why would I want you to sidekick for me?" Shego asked back.

"Because you get to feel why me and Kim always win and you would get some alone time with me." Ron answered back.

"Deal!" Shego said before she jumps Ron in to a deep kiss. Adrena-Lynn just nodded her head already that she agreed to the idea. Yori had agreed with it right away to make up for what she had done.

Once Ron got his lips away from Shego, which proved to be hard and he wasn't talking about his lower region which was as well, he asked "Well, Yori lets give that kitchen a good work out shall we?" Yori smiled and nodded her head before she and Ron enter the kitchen to see what they had to work with.

"So what did you two do with Fukushima?" Kim asked the two new members of Team Possible.

"Best you not know Kimmy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where am I?"_ Fukushima asked in Japanese as he awoke in a bed, why couldn't he feel his legs…

_"Easy sir, you were in a car accident."_ Said a Japanese nurse, okay now Fukushima was also wondering how he got back in Japan.

_"What car? Why can't I feel my legs?"_ Fukushima asked as he tried to get up, but the nurse held him down, he felt like hell any way and it wasn't like he was going to be able to get up.

_"Your spine has been broken in three places sir, just above your hips."_ The nurse said back to Fukushima as she lifted her hand from where she kept him held down. Fukushima left the area, do to the fact he was now in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, work takes up a lot of your time when all you want to do is write and after work all I want to do is sleep. Anyway, I think I know what char I'm going with next, but I won't tell you so you all will have to guess who it is going to be, I'm evil like that. Also to the ones who said I should use Kim's mom in this, that is just sick and wrong… I mite have to try it.

Please review or I will be forced to unleash… Let lose… Um… Something really really bad.

Bdburns7289- Don't worry you'll get some soon.

BrainDarksoul- (looks at the room filled with the frogs) Got ya… Don't discontinue this fic

Wanderer3- I'm sorry I think I came off the wrong way I was just trying to understand what you meant. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I don't want to be kicked out, that is why I asked. Also I have no idea how big Ron's little group is going to get, I have my plans, but things change.

Zaratan- Posted where?

thanks to all the others that reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Enjoying the view back there?" Shego asked with a smile to Ron who was behind her as they crawled through an air duct.

"If I say yes will you stop asking?" Ron asked back to Shego.

"No…" Shego answered back and Ron let out a sigh, before he got an idea that mite shut Shego up. Ron crawled a bit faster to get right behind Shego before he pulled down Shego's pants to expose her bottom and give her left cheek a kiss. Ron then pulled Shego's pants back up and it seemed that shut her up for now.

Shego didn't say anything for a while before she stops them over a grate; they gave each other a thumb up before they jump down through the grate.

"Master look out!" Shego yelled out.

"Shego get this off of me!" Ron yelled back at Shego.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Me and Ron could have done that mission no problem." Kim said to Yori as she got in to a fighting stance.

"You must focus Kim and let Shego do what she does best. Now move your foot forward a bit more." Yori said back as she walked around Kim to improve her stance.

"Yes, but we have different ideas on what Shego does best." Kim answered back to Yori as she moved her foot as told.

"Then you must trust Ron-kun…"

"I do…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ron what are you doing here?" Monique asked as Ron walk along the mall with what looked like a weird helmet on his head.

"Oh, nothing, could you take me to the space center?" Ron asked in a strange voice that made him sound sleepy or something.

"Sorry, I can't, I got to head to work as is." Monique said as she spin to head to work, she better call Kim from there, Ron was acting weird on her, well more weird then normal for the skinny boy. Her wrist was grab and she was spun back to face Ron, a worry look now on her face, normally Ron would never do something like this.

"Take me to the space center." Ron ordered to Monique and the chips in his brain did there job. Monique's eyes glazed for a sec before she came out of it. Monique took Ron's hand in hers and proceeded out of the mall to her car.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In front of the space center Monique drop Ron off after he told her to leave him alone. Ron looked at his hands as if he was looking at himself for the first time as if was now noticing who he is and what he can do.

"Hey Ron how's it going?" asked the guard posted at the station. "Dr. Possible call you in for more help?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ron said back as the guard let him past the gate.

Ron walked up to the doors and through with one place on what you would think was his mind. He didn't make his way to Dr. Possible's office, it was a different office in the space center that he was heading to. Soon he came to the door of Dr. Vivian Porter and knock on the door. Vivian open the door with a smile "Um… Mr.…" Vivian tried to remember Ron's name, but stop when she saw what was on his head. "Oh no…" Vivian tried to shut the door.

Ron kick the door back open before it could fully closed and Vivian ran to the other side of her office. She pulled her cell phone and hit speed dial. "Wade help…" Was all Vivian got out before Ron took the phone from her and crushed it.

"Can't have you do that creator." Ron said to Vivian with a smile.

"If it wasn't for the military wanting you I would of destroyed you after I created you." Vivian said back with a sneer.

"Now your going to create something to make me more powerful… And your going to do it now." The last part was an order and the chips in Ron's brain went to work and Vivian's eyes glazed for a sec before she stood at attention and puffer out her chest, an act that normally Ron would of notice. "Now I want you to make something to amplify this body's interesting power." Ron told Vivian at she went right to work.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she picks up her Kimmunicator.

"I don't know… Vivian called me for help, but then her phone went dead. I check the cameras and this is where it gets weird. I can't find her, but last thing I got from the cameras was her leaving with Ron." Wade explains to Kim with a frown.

"Ron, but where is Shego?" Kim asked as the other girls gathered around her. "We'll head right out there Wade, just get us a ride."

"No need…" Adrena-Lynn said as she showed them her keys.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kim, Yori, and Lynn rush past the gates and in to the space center to find Ron and Vivian. "Where are they? Split up and the first to find them tells the others." Kim said to the rest of them before they split up to search.

Kim went running through the space center looking everywhere she could to find Ron. She soon found him and Vivian in one of the where houses, Ron was watching Vivian build something. "Ron!" Kim called out as she ran to him, but all of a sudden she heard someone yell and tackle Ron. It was Shego!

Ron kicked Shego off of him and she went to slash the helmet off. "Stop!" Ron ordered, but Shego didn't listen as she went at him again. "Stop her!" Ron ordered Kim and Kim went in to a kick flip to throw Shego off her balance.

"What are you doing Shego?" Kim asked as she lock Shego's arm behind her.

"Ron told me to get that thing off his head! I'm going to rip it off!" Shego yelled as she ignited her hands and Kim had to let go.

Shego rushed at Ron again as Yori and Lynn showed up when they heard fighting. "Don't stop her." Kim told them, she mite not be able to or wanted to hurt Ron, but if Shego was told too by Ron. Kim wasn't going to stop her.

Ron jump higher then anyone ever saw him jump and he flip right over Shego. He grab Shego by the back of her suit and threw her across the room. The suit rip, show some of Shego's back as she twisted herself around to land. Ron ordered the three ladies to stop her, but they didn't listen, this wasn't their Ron, so they didn't have to listen.

Shego rushed at Ron again, firing off burst of plasma to throw Ron off before she tackled him and grab the strange device on Ron's head. She ignited her hand and started to burn the device. With unknown strength Ron grabs her hands, burning his and pulled them away.

"Oh no… Ron!" Kim called out as Ron spins around to punch Shego and with out thinking Shego blasted the device. Ron keeps on spinning with his momentum and passes out half way through the spin. Shego catches him and looks at the burns she caused, she place Ron down and ran out of the building as she holds back her tears.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What happen to me?" Ron asked as he woke up later in his bed that was held for him at Adrena-Lynn and Shego's place. Ron had been brought back by the girls, but Shego was a no show. Then Ron in a snap sat up, he remembered what he did.

"Ron your okay…" Kim said mistaking the reason Ron sat up.

"Kim you got to go find Monique. I… It… What ever used my powers on her." Ron told Kim. Kim was a bit unsure about leaving Ron, but when she saw his worried look she nodded her head before she left the room. "Lynn if Vivian isn't here could you please go and get her?" Adrena-Lynn nodded her head and rush out to get Vivian.

"I will give you two some time alone." Yori said when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Yori walked out of the room.

Ron just looked confused at what Yori said before the window open up and Shego crawled through. Her makeup was ruined from the crying she had done. She looked at Ron's bandages and lowered her head. She said something, but Ron couldn't hear her and he wasn't use to see Shego act like this.

"Come here…" Ron told Shego as he patted the area of his bed. When she was sat down she started to cry again. "Shhh…" Ron said as he pulled her in to a hug. "It's okay…"

"But I hurt you…" Shego said between a sniff.

"Yeah, but you did what I told you to do. As your master I couldn't be any happier with you." Ron said to Shego to cheer her up and that did as she gave him a small smile before she looked in to his eyes and she leaned in to give him a kiss. As Shego and Ron kissed, Shego pulled of the top of her suit, which was easy do to the massive hole in the back of her suit. Now topless, Shego lowered her hand to Ron's pants after she pulled the sheets off of him. "Don't…" Ron said as he stops her hand.

"I'll promise you'll enjoy your self." Shego said with a now playful smile, but when she saw the look on his face, she frowned. "Don't you find me attractive?" Shego asked Ron when she saw that look on his face and in truth with her makeup being ruined she could look better.

"Yes I do…" Ron said as he held her hand. "You see Shego I'm in a position that most men don't get. I can literally choose who I lose my virginity to." Ron explained to Shego.

"And you choose her don't you?" Shego asked with venom in her voice.

"If you had a choice wouldn't you pick your best friend?" Ron asked Shego and she had to agree to that in a way. "Anyway, your looking a little worse for the were and when we go at it I want you to look your wonderful, beautiful, sexy self." Ron joked with her and that got a smile from her.

"You know a blowjob isn't really sex." Shego said with a now flirty smile.

"I would agree with you if it wasn't for the fact Yori is making her presence know on the other side of the door." Ron said as movement was heard on the other side of the door. Of course Yori was there the whole time, but when she heard what she heard, she made it know that she was there.

"I don't mind if she joins in." Shego answer honestly and the reaction she got from Ron made her laugh.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So that explains what happened to you and we guess because I used the powers even though I was controlled by something else." Ron explained later that day to Monique and Vivian. Of course they weren't about to leave Ron for nothing.

"This will be the best; I can finally help you with your clothes." Monique said with a huge smile at the idea of doing a make over.

"I would love to help out more, but with my job at the space center…" Vivian said as she hated the idea that she wouldn't be around to help Ron. "There has got to be something I can do?"

"You can stay here with us Vivian, that way you can be around and when you are here we can ask for your help. Also you money from your job and your brain can help us out." Lynn said with a smile.

"Come on Kim, let go shopping." Monique said as she took a hold of Ron's arm to get him out of bed, but the girls stop her, he was hurt after all. "Okay so later will go shopping."

Ron let out a sighed there goes his Team Possible plan for the girls. Vivian could help out in a Wade sort of way, but Monique wasn't really the action type of person, so all she could do was make sure they looked good on a mission. Ron was going to have to work on this, maybe odd jobs, but nothing else he could think of at the moment.

"Kim we need to talk…" Shego said to Kim, she now had her make up re touched up now. Kim followed Shego out of the room, she was surprised to her Shego call her by her normal name. "I'm going to help you out. I know you want to get with Ron."

Kim looks wide eye in shock. "Why?" Kim asked a bit wary on why Shego would help her out.

"Because I want Ron, but I can't get him until you get him. He told me so himself and you know how he is, you just can't go in there and jump his bones. We'll have to make sure you two go on a date to end all dates and then make sure it has a happy ending." Shego told Kim, and Kim could believe Shego would do this just so she could get Ron in bed.

"So let's start planning…" Monique said as she step next to them, she could help but listen, after all she had nothing good to work with when it came to what Ron wore. Ron was in trouble if these three were planning a date for him.

* * *

A.N. A.N. A.N. A.N.

* * *

Well one more chapter up and going. Finally got a break from work and with this new laptop I saved up for I can get work done because I won't need to share it with anyone else. Kim and Ron's date will be next chap for those out there, I thought it would fit Ron to say what he said and is doing about all of it.

AZant: I'll think about that.

Tim: Sorry no toy for Rufus

Nightwing 509: Thank you, it seem like the way to go.

J or The Blind: Not Bonnie, not yet as you can see.

Thanks to all the others that reviewed. And if you don't review I swear I'll give Rufus hair growing formula.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, let's go over the plan." Shego said as she sat in a circle with Kim and Monique in Shego's room.

"Wait what if Ron shows up?" Kim asked as she looked at the door.

"Don't worry the others are taking care of that." Monique said with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Vivian?" Ron asked as he looked around the garage, she had asked him to come here with his scooter to fix it up. Ron wasn't about to say no to the Space Center's Robotics expert when she wanted to fix his bike.

"Back here Master!" Vivian called from the backyard. Ron pushed his scooter through the door and in to the backyard. Ron's mouth open slightly as Vivian was standing there in a blue bikini, denim short shorts, and a tool belt. "Roll it here, please?" Vivian asked as she gestured to the cement patio as if nothing was wrong. Ron gulped and did as he was asked. "Let's get started."

"I'll go see what the others are up to." Ron said as he gestured towards the house.

"No…" Vivian said in a panic. "I'll need more then just one pair of hands. I can't do this alone. Please help me?"

"Um, okay…" Ron agreed, this shouldn't be any problem for Vivian by herself or was his scooter in that bad of condition?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So part one, we get you in to that black dress of yours with the alterations I've made so your dad will let you out of the house until your enough blocks away to show it off in its new glory." Monique said as she pulled out sheets of paper before she points at Shego.

"Then you drop on Ron last minute that you have reservations that you made for your last boyfriend, but now that he's not around you need a date tonight and you've been looking so forward to going to it." Shego explained the plan. "At that time it will be up to you to work some magic."

"Isn't it a bit old fashion to do a dinner and a movie? And normal for Ron?" Kim asked the two.

"Trust us, or at least me." Monique said with a smile and Shego gave her a look.

Shego decided to put the comment on the side and continued on. "Next the theater is set up to show one of Ron's favorite movies, which just happens to be the scariest and violent movies there is. The only question is will he be clinging to you or you to him. Work with what happens."

"You acting like I can't do this?" Kim asked Shego as she crossed her arm in front of her.

"I did hear about some Josh issue you had." Shego said with a grin and Kim stood up at this.

"That was different, that was a stupid crush!" Kim snapped at Shego, who just sat there and grinned.

"Oh, and what is this with Ron?" Shego asked Kim as she kept on grinning.

"Well…" Kim said as she looked at the floor.

"Or did you forget that it's some chips in Ron's head that makes you feel like this?" Shego asked as she egged Kim on.

"No… Its… I…" Kim stuttered as she glared at Shego, but then looked at the floor again.

"See, you'll never pull this off." Shego told Kim who glared back at her. Monique did nothing; she had to let this play out, if the plan would work. "Come on Kim, you can't do it. You can do everything but this. If it wasn't for those chips, you never even think of doing this, admit it you never loved Ron, he was just a side kick to you." Shego continued. "He was never cute enough, never smart enough, never strong enough, never…"

"SHUT UP!" Kim snapped at Shego

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You hear something?" Ron asked Vivian as turned to look at the house. He was glad for the distraction; if he saw Vivian in one more position he was sure that wasn't needed to fix the scooter, he mite of had to run from there.

"Nope…" Vivian said as she took the ratchet Ron was holding.

"Vivian can I ask you something?" Ron asked as he picks up a tool to place it back, how he was helping her was still unknown to him. "What was that thing the other day that attach to my head?"

"It was originally planed to be a robot device to be used in space shuttles. It would take over the pilot if he started to panic or was knock out, but the government had another idea for it after they saw it being used. Send it in alone to take over some person in a group and control that person so he deals with the problem. It was scraped though, because of the A.I. it learned, to do its job too well. One time to do its job, it tried to take over the highest up in our chain of command, so it could just nuke the whole group."

"One day it was stolen and my theory is it attached to you, so it could get out and returned to receive its next order. I believe when it got control of you though, it realized it could do its job with out having to go in its self." Vivian said as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. She was covered in grease, dirt and oil along with the scooter, some how she still looked sexy to Ron.

"We're going to have to clean this off." Vivian said as she looked at herself and the scooter.

"It will be our honor to help." Yori said from behind them and Ron turned around. Ron gulped for the second time that day. Yori and Adrena-Lynn were standing there in bikini bottoms and white tank tops, holding buckets, sponges, soap, and a hose.

"Well, I'll let you girls take care of this." Ron said as he was about to walk away.

"It's your scooter Ron." Vivian pointed out to Ron.

"Of course it would be your honor to help us." Yori said with a smile and a bow to Ron.

"Come on Ron, please?" Lynn asked as he held out the bucket to him. Ron let out a sigh as he took the bucket, he wasn't about to argue with a ninja and an ex-con. Why did he get a feeling something was up? And what was that he heard before?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go think you know how I feel or felt about Ron!" Kim yelled at Shego as she pointed at Shego. "You don't know anything. I… I love him…"

"Pfft… Yeah we all do…" Shego said as she brushed off what Kim said.

"No… I loved him, while you just started feeling things when the chip took effect, I didn't feel it. I felt want to express that more, but ever sense he shot me down the first time and then when I tried again after this whole thing started, I…" Kim shakes her head. "I became scared with you and Lynn around; I would lose him that he wouldn't feel for me what I felt for him."

"Yeah right, then why didn't you do something before?" Shego asked, pretending to not believe her.

"Because I'm only scared of two things. Big bugs and Ron…" Kim stated with a sigh, she knew saying this in front of Shego was a mistake. "That's why I did everything I did, I never had the courage to tell Ron how I felt, but I knew some day he would have it, that is if he ever did love me. While everyone saw Ron as a coward, I saw how brave he was, I knew if he really wanted to tell me, he would do it, maybe at the wrong time, but he would of."

"You got to accept the fact now, you can't have him to just yourself. He's open his heart to us, now as well as you. You could tell, he felt bad for us, but he hated himself after what he did to you, I wouldn't be surprised if he still does." Shego said as she stared down Kim.

"Don't you get it, now you can't afford to be the coward any more, your going to have to go after what you want, not wait for it to be given to you. What is your family's motto?" Monique asked Kim as she stood up to challenge Kim.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." Kim quoted her family's motto.

"So you're telling me, that Kim Possible is scared of a frail skinny white boy?" Shego asked, act like her villain self.

"I can do anything." Kim said more to herself.

"Oh, but you can't take advantage of alone time with Ron, the boy you love, to show him how you feel?" Shego asked keeping up her act; okay not so much an act. "I can keep on going the way I'm going and I'll sooner or later get him."

"Kim, are you going to let that happen?" Monique asked Kim with a worry look. "Are you going to let Shego get what you want? Are you going to let her take away what Ron wants to give you? Are you going to let her win this? How about Lynn, all she wants is Ron's love, right? Wouldn't Yori consider it an honor? Doesn't Vivian work with robots, soulless puppets, she love a chance to be with a real boy, wouldn't she? As for me, you know what they say 'once you go black' and you know I have no problem proving the saying right?"

Monique look right in to Kim's eyes when she asked this last questions " More importantly, are you going to let Ron keep on beating himself up over what he did? Are you going to let him keep on hurting?" Kim looked away from them and shut her eyes before she ran out of the room.

"I think that's the first time she ever ran from a confrontation, but I told you it would happen." Shego said as she and Monique stood there.

"Trust me, lets just do our part, the dress is all ready at her place." Monique said with a frown, she felt bad about doing what she just did, but her friend needed to be pushed sometimes. Kim could do anything, but when it came to one of the few things she was afraid of, you had to push her and sometimes hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim ran out of the back door and saw Ron be tripled team in a water fight. "KP?" Ron asked with his jersey soaked when he saw her and she ran out of the backyard. "KP!" Ron yelled as he chased after Kim, but stop at the end of the driveway. Ron went back to the backyard and forgot the fact that the white shirts were now see-through do to the water. "What happen?"

Yori, Adrena-Lynn, and Vivian truly didn't know; they just thought the three upstairs was just going over the plan for tonight. "I better go check on her." Ron said as he turned to his scooter. "If you find out anything tell me." Ron told the girls before he speed off on his much faster scooter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim didn't know if it was a good thing or not, that Ron lost her. She ran to her house and upstairs to her room. "Kimmy? Is everything okay?" Kim's mom asked when she got to Kim's room.

"Mom…" Kim said as she looked up from her pillow. Kim knew she was about to do something that, mite be bad. Kim opened up to her mom and told her everything that has been happen. She then told her mom the plan and what Shego and Monique said to her.

"If Ron wants I'll try to help him." Kim's mom said and honest truth that was the only thing she could think of to say. What do you say to your daughter when she tells you that she became an accidental slave to her best friend and now she wants to go on a date with said best friend in hope that she could sleep with him?

"Mom what do I do?" Kim asked as she hugs her mom.

"You're happy when you're with Ron, right Kimmy?" Her mom asked and Kim nodded her head. "Kim from watching you and Ron I can say you were dating with out even knowing it. Treat it as if it was any other day you were going to hang out with Ron and if one thing leads to another, you'll get what you want." This had to be the strangest mother daughter talk in history.

They both heard the door bell ring down stairs and Ann Possible got up to look out the window to see Ron looking up at the window. "I'll go distract him while you get ready."

Kim started to panic, there was no way she would be ready in time! Ann calmed her daughter down before she went to leave the room. "Uh, mom? Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure dear…"

"Uh, when it happens how do I…"

"Kim, honey just let it happen, don't think about it, don't force it." Was the last thing Kim's mom said before she left. Kim went searching for her makeup before she saw her self in the mirror, definitely shower first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann did her part; she treated Ron as if she knew nothing about what was going on, she even hassled him over why he was soaked. Poor boy, she felt sorry for him, having to deal with so many ladies, trying to juggle them all, the parents and school, it must be hard for a boy like Ron. Of course that didn't stop her from having a little bit of fun.

"So Ron, you and Kim have been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Ann happens to mention to Ron who pulled on the collar of his shirt a little bit. "So is everything going well between you two?"

"Um, uh… You could say that…" Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"So are you two dating?" Ann asked with a smile as she watches Ron squirm a little bit more.

"Uh, no… Were just… Just friends Ms. Dr. P." Ron stuttered a little bit.

"Oh, come on now Ron, you can tell me dear. Mr. Possible isn't here to send you in to no black holes." Ann said with a grin as she gave a gesture to spill the beans.

"Do you think he can really do that?" Ron asked a bit nervous.

"Yes, but there would have to be a few legal problems he would have to deal with. Oh wait; you're a rocket booster that would be how he explains you were on the deep space probe. Checking it out for him." Ron had to remember to quit rocket boosters as soon as he could for his own safety.

"Um, Ms. Dr. P.? I saw Kim running away crying earlier do you know what it was about?" Ron asked hoping it would change the subject.

"She said something about her boyfriend breaking up with her for spending too much time with you and then she forgot that she had reservations to some high class restaurant. She had everything set up for the best date ever and she has no one to go with, she even bragged to Bonnie about how she was going to be going on one of the greatest dates ever and now Bonnie is going to give her a hard time about it."

"Oh…" was all Ron had to say. Now some mite be asking why Ann would encourage this plan. Well Ann is not her husband, she wasn't blind to the relationship Ron and Kim had or any ideas of what happen between them. So if it took some chips in Ron's head to make them an item in some way, she was glad. She just hopes they practice safe sex.

"Oh thank god Ron…" Kim was dressed in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. "I need your help."

"You mom just told me everything KP." Ron told her as he stood up from the table.

"Everything?" Kim asked with a worry look.

"I'm sorry it was all my fault. The only thing I can think of is I can go to the restaurant with you to apologize." Ron said with a mix of a frown and a smile.

Kim looked at her mom for a sec before she smiled at Ron. "Don't be sorry Ron… I kind of wanted you to go with me anyway."

Yeah and Ron knew why. "So how dressed up will I have to get?" Ron asked as he let out a sigh.

"Better then you are now, but you won't have to pull out that secret agent suit of yours." Kim told him as she pick at his still damp shirt.

* * *

A.N A.N

* * *

I know I lied, the date wasn't next. I'm just evil aren't I? I know some people would consider the way Kim was acting a little out of character, but that's kind of how I saw it, because he was the only one that could break her heart. So how do you think the dates going to go? Also it opened up the possible of Ms. Dr. P. Don't got much to talk about so, that's all I got. 

Don't forget to review or you'll never see Rufus again. Holds up a gagged Rufus.

Drelufon: Does that answer your question?

CajunBear73: I agree with you three

Wanderer3: Joss? Never thought of her... EW! Sick and Wrong… tries to get the image out of his head.

To all the rest thankyou.


End file.
